


Instinct

by xweapon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Wolf!Gabriel, coyote!Jesse, no beta reader too so like 0 betas were hurt during this fic, prey and predator behaviors are there tho just- no heat and knots and stuff, prey!jack, still takes place in the overwatch timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweapon/pseuds/xweapon
Summary: Despite Jack's best attempts to hide it, Jesse's nose caught up with the fact Jack was prey. Immediately, and without Jesse's permission, his brain decided that the right thing to feel about that was hunger and lust- both misplaced when Jack had a relationship with Gabriel, his... other boss.McCree can't let go of it, strong headed as he is, to the point the way he feels isn't a secret to Jack and Gabriel. What now?





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> So, not beta read and a bit ... different to what I'm used to writing. But I just had to write coyote McCree, no matter how bad of a job I did at it. If my English seems off it's cause I don't speak it, I just stole it.  
Anyway, I headcanon Jesse joining Overwatch much older than he actually did (past mid-twenties in my mind, but I never specified in the story so you can feel free to ignore me) , and the context remains the same as the Overwatch story goes, except some people are half animals and nobody questions where that came from- I wouldn't think about that twice either cause then Winston has a chance at fucking and I refuse to have that mental image.  
Long story short, perfect setting for furries in denial. A bit cliché.

He couldn’t see his ears or his tail, but it didn’t matter- the commander could wear as much perfume and as many layers of clothes as he wanted, Jesse could still smell it on him. Jack wasn’t human- not when he reeked of prey. While either everyone else seemed to be oblivious of it, or simply didn’t care, Jesse’s nose itched, ears twitched, and tail puffed each time the commander walked by. It was driving him crazy.

McCree didn’t mind whether someone was predator or prey, not before Overwatch caught him, even less now that he was military. He didn’t have the time to care about those things. Hell, Jesse didn’t even mind Omnics, which was a rare mindset with the anti-Omnic movement growing; but there was something about Jack that had him making a conscious effort not to growl whenever someone touched the commander, no matter how casual the touch was. It made his life suck, since Morrison was evidently fucking Blackwatch Strike Commander Reyes, because of course he’d be fucking Jesse’s direct boss. Whenever he had to suppress his instincts, he wondered whether it was that his body had somehow decided Jack was _his_ prey and he wasn’t sharing, or if it was something else altogether. Either way it was possessive, powerful, and confusing.

Jesse was half coyote. His tail and ears were a mix of silver and bronze and his eyes shone a bright green in the moonlight. His body had grown bigger since he had started training, but it had always been quite lean overall, no matter how huge his shoulders and thighs got. He could smell something a mile away and perceive even the most insignificant movement, was capable of being self-sufficient just as much as he was capable of socializing- he wasn’t overly territorial, at least not taking Jack into consideration.

It was just his luck that Jackie there was involved with none other than a _wolf_. Jesse’s teeth gritted only thinking about the word, canines scraping his lower lip. Gabriel fitted the description of a wolf like ring to finger, being extremely territorial and barely capable of holding a conversation with someone who he didn’t consider pack. He also liked making it very clear that Jack was his, rubbing all of his scent on him in an almost catlike manner, and leaving visible teeth marks on Morrison’s neck- even when the man worked hard to cover them up, Jesse’s eyes detected and followed the bruises as if they were a firefly in the middle of the night.

The moment Reyes caught Jesse in a mission that consisted in the extermination of The Deadlock Gang, the second he was put under his care. Jesse had felt the need to scratch at the walls until he left claw marks. Wolves and Coyotes didn’t mix, but Overwatch had not received the memo. That was the main reason why Jesse’s brain reading Jack as _his _was a problem. A huge one.

Gabriel wasn’t really mean to Jesse, he was a great teacher and Overwatch had reassigned him as Blackwatch Strike Commander because he was capable of handling both tough people and tough situations, it was easy to figure that out. However, he was distant in a way that made Jesse feel insignificant, especially when he kept treating McCree’s efforts as if they were invisible to him. He was intimidating, as much as Jesse hated to admit- his stare as sharp as his canines, uniform and hair immaculate, body as big as a fucking wardrobe. Though that last one probably had to do with whatever had been pumped into his system during SEP, especially considering Jack was built just as much and he was _prey_. Gabriel’s tail and ears were unfairly beautiful too, a dark silver and shiny black color, fur that looked as soft as silk- it left Jesse feeling self-conscious of his mostly coarse hair due to lack of care and long periods of time exposed to direct sunlight and sand.

Even when Overwatch was full of half-breeds, Gabriel stood out.

Even when Overwatch was full of half-breeds, Jack hid his nature.

It was annoying, really. To see Jack always wearing a long coat and a peaked cap bothered Jesse to no end. What was there to hide? Didn’t it hurt to keep his ears flattened and tail confined? Jesse had needed to cut holes in his cowboy hat almost as soon as he had put it on, his ears twisted and cramped making him feel claustrophobic.

Despite what most people would think, McCree wasn’t a good liar. Both Jack and Gabriel were good at reading people, it was impossible for them to miss the mixture of feelings he was absorbed in- the possessive behavior over Jack, and his inferiority complex and jealousy over Gabriel. To be honest, he didn’t mind them knowing, but he did mind not being able to control his gut responses to his emotions- Jesse had always been wild in an almost predictable way, but only because he had wanted it. Now he found he couldn’t control anything anymore.

* * *

It was amusing to the point it somehow became entertaining. Gabriel would place a hand on Jack’s waist and immediately hear a low rumble coming from the rookie. It was obvious he tried to contain himself but couldn’t help his blood- somehow, and for some reason, Jesse had perceived Jack as his. It would’ve bothered Gabriel if it weren’t for the fact Jack was very clearly part of _his_ pack. Also it was kind of cute.

The small detail that Jesse dressed as a cowboy made the whole deal more ridiculous, when it was expected that a half coyote would scare any _cow_ away. However, Reyes couldn’t help pitying him- he knew coyotes were different than wolves, but to his nose, Jesse was just a young half-breed with no stable pack. That sucked no matter your species. So if he toyed some with Jesse it was meant merely in a friendly way, it just kept himself amused and Jesse busy. Jack rolled his eyes at Gabriel, but there was no denying the man was curious about the rookie, the same glint in his eyes that Reyes had seen when they had first met during SEP.

In the end, Gabriel fought with his instincts just as much as Jesse did. He was unsure whether his sympathy for the coyote was pushing him to slowly welcome him to his pack and hence allowing him to get closer to Jack, who very much wouldn’t mind, or if his territorial behavior and historic repudiation towards coyotes were making him tease Jesse with something he wouldn’t be able to share.

Even Jack appeared to have started struggling after a while, getting hot and bothered whenever Gabriel and Jesse started a game of chicken that ended up with Gabe practically groping him and Jesse unable to stop himself from baring his teeth, skin glistering with sweat. It didn’t tend to escalate when others were around, but on the few occasions when they had been left alone for even a few seconds had been so intense that they had ended up with Jack gripping at Gabriel’s shirt and pushing him towards their bedroom.

To be fair, Jack knew that if he asked Gabe to step back a little and allow Jesse to get closer- Gabriel would do so; and he wouldn’t be doing it just for Jack, he also seemed to be struggling over whether he wanted to bite Jesse’s neck as a warning or out of desire. It felt, somehow, that the only thing keeping the door closed and the air tense, was Jack. He only had to scratch Gabe’s neck softly until he melted underneath his touch, signal for Jesse to come closer and, for better or for worse, it at least wouldn’t feel like they were waiting for someone to grow the guts to do something about all of the emotions that were being contained.

The thing was, Jack had always been bullied when it came to his nature. The only time he had grown to love his ears and tail had been when Gabriel stated repeatedly that he absolutely loved them, touching them as if they were something to cherish, nipping them playfully. There was a stigma attached to his kind, and worst of all was knowing it was partially true- as a result, Jack had opted to hide himself as soon as he joined the military. Sure, half-breed could still sense he was prey, but they wouldn’t know much past that unless he let them. 

* * *

Out of everyone in the Blackwatch team, Jesse had the best aim. He could shoot at the core of a Bastion unit in fucking tank mode, his hands wouldn’t even tremble, yet Gabriel still used him _to fetch documents_. Damn it. Jesse scowled at first, until Reyes specified where those documents were.

“They should be on top of Jack’s desk. He said he signed them yesterday, pulled an all-nighter to get it done.” He checked his watch for the time and nodded to himself, then signaled with his chin for Jesse to move.

Young recruits didn’t tend to visit the Strike Commander’s office very often, and Jesse was interested in getting a good sniff of the place where Jack worked, see if there were any clues as to why he hid himself like that. Gabriel must’ve known this- nothing he did was incidental, which had Jesse frowning at his own boots as he walked towards Jack’s office.

Jack’s office was far from the Blackwatch headquarters, and generally had some sort of secretary at the desk by the entrance, but nobody seemed to be gatekeeping the room at the time.

Jesse knocked on the door once. Twice. No reply. Maybe something had come up? Something that had made Jack leave with the clerk? He still needed to get the papers though, so he crossed his fingers for there not to be any sort of alarm system as he pushed the door open. Surprisingly, there was no alarm and the fingerprint detector was inactive. Careless, considering the rumors that Talon agents had infiltrated the base.

Whistling nonchalantly, Jesse walked through the office. He wasn’t about to pry and start opening the drawers, but… well, if there happened to be a picture of Jack with his family on the walls or something of the sort, McCree wouldn’t exactly look away. He was barely five steps in when he heard shuffling. Turning to the side slowly as if he were being pointed at with a gun, Jesse had to resist from emitting any sound at what he saw.

Jack was sleeping on the office couch, clearly drained after pulling an all-nighter; he had his back to Jesse, and it looked like he had taken off his coat to use it as a makeshift blanket. His head was uncovered too- which Jesse was thankful for, since he had thought Jack capable of hiding his ears even in his sleep.

Jesse’s tail wagged a couple of times before stilling. Staring at Jack so exposed and vulnerable made him feel like his insides were churning. Especially since, not only was Morrison _prey_, he was a _rabbit_.

Jack’s ears looked soft, middle-sized for a bunny, a soft yellowish beige and dull white that wasn’t hard on the eyes. The tail was white and fluffy like a soft ball of cotton, the coat on Jack’s body not large enough to cover it when it was being used mostly to cover the man’s upper body.

Jesse knew it was rude, but he reached for it without stopping to think about what he was doing, his fingers barely grazing the soft fur before Jack’s tail twitched in response. It was too much, as Jesse let out a loud strained noise that was definitely not human. It was all Coyote.

The sound startled Jack awake, whose ears stiffened, body tensing when he sensed an intruder in his space. Before he could say anything, Jack was lifting himself off the couch- practically jumping- and turning to hold Jesse by the collar of his shirt. He pulled Jesse towards his own face and bared his teeth in a way that felt _wolfish_, no matter how blunt his teeth were.

In a second, he was letting go, his shoulders still squared as he dropped himself back to the couch until he sat against the back of it. “Jesse?”

“Boss.” Goodness, Jesse couldn’t help it- when Jack’s ears twitched, his eyes darted towards them.

Jack seemed to realize that his ears and tails were exposed, and he hurried to put his coat on top of his shoulders until it fell on his back and pooled on top of the couch, hiding his tail. “What are you doing here?”

There was a faint sweet smell emanating from Jack, as Jesse got closer to him to sniff the air. His instincts were all over the place, and while he was cornering his Commander against the couch, he still kept his hands and teeth to himself. “Papers. I’m here to get the papers you signed.”

Jack twitched his leg nervously, shoe hitting the floor and making a repetitive thud noise. His hair was still disheveled from sleeping and he was slightly blushing as he stared at McCree in the eyes, assessing the situation silently.

The smell turned stronger, feeling like honey traveling slowly through his body as Jesse inhaled, the density of it sweetening his insides until he felt drunk on sugar. He slid a knee in between Jack’s opened legs, leaving enough space not to touch him, but firm enough to balance his body as he carefully leant forwards, both his arms lifted and on each side of Jack’s head, gripping at the back of the couch.

He kept telling himself it was okay because he wasn’t touching, but he was most definitely invading Morrison’s space. Jack was perfectly capable of pushing him away- he was an enhanced soldier mated to a wolf that had fought countless battles in the war, Jesse was aware that even if his instincts screamed that Jack was prey, he was anything but. Instead of pushing him away though, Jack slowly bared his neck.

Whining, Jesse took it as an invitation and sank his nose on the crook of Jack’s neck, rubbed against it as he sniffed. Fuck, his mouth watered at the smell. He opened his mouth to lick a wet stripe along Jack’s skin, feeling how his pants got tighter. He wanted to eat him, but on a completely different level than a coyote would a rabbit.

McCree felt Jack’s body trembling underneath him and he moved slightly away to take a good look. Jack’s eyes were glazed over, his ears couldn’t decide whether they wanted to stay up or flat, and his blush had extended all the way towards his neck and what he could see of his chest. Jesse put his hands on Jack’s shoulders and removed the coat, disturbing the air and making the smell envelope them, Jesse’s pupils dilating until his eyes were almost fully black.

Jesse dropped his forehead on Jack’s shoulder, both breathing hard enough their chests rose up and their mouths stayed open.

“Want to mark you all over.” Jesse gritted through his teeth, tone bittersweet because he knew the answer.

“Gabriel.” Jack said it in a sight, almost a whisper.

Jesse wasn’t sure whether that meant Jack wouldn’t take him because he had a mate, if it meant he would rather discuss it with his lover first to see if he had a chance, or if Gabriel would butcher Jesse after this encounter. Either way, it made Jesse nuzzle against Jack before moving away from him, trying to make the best out of what could be his last chance to find himself so close to the Strike Commander.

“You called me?”

Both Jesse and Jack turned towards the voice source, only to find Gabriel casually leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. His expression was blank.

Jesse scrambled up from his position, almost tripping with his own feet as he stood. Jack, instead, went back to freezing in place, ears dropping flat on his head.

As Reyes lifted himself off the door and started walking towards the couch, McCree took a few steps back. Gabriel’s body language didn’t express aggressiveness, but Jesse couldn’t compare that information with the one gathered through his nose when all he could smell was the sweet smell of Jack, tangled with the smell of anxiety.

Gabriel stood behind the couch and put a finger under Jack’s chin, tilting his head back and to the side until the place where Jesse had licked was exposed.

“Gabriel, I…”

Gabriel lifted his finger and put it on Jack’s lip instead. Morrison didn’t move, still baring his neck to him. “Shh, Jackie.” He slid his finger through Jack’s bottom lip and then pressed slightly, until the tip of it was inside his mouth. “I sent him here.”

Jesse’s ears dropped back. “What?”

Reyes bent down until he was level with the back of Jack’s head, and he nuzzled the nape of his neck sweetly, Jack’s head was tilted to the side enough for Gabriel to keep his eyes fixed on Jesse as he did so. “Secretary has a shift break around this time, Jack worked overnight. It wasn’t hard to guess he’d be dead on the couch when you walked in, I just asked Athena to keep the door unlocked.”

“… What?” He repeated himself.

Gabriel entwined his fingers on Jack’s hair and pulled until Jack started trembling again. “Do you know why Jackie hides his ears, Jesse? You ever heard what they say about cute bunnies?” - Gabriel snarled the question in such a way it was obvious the answer disgusted him.

Jesse swallowed, nodding. “They say that they’ll fuck anyone-” He looked at Jack, saw him frown at the comments as if they hurt him. “-They say they’re permanently in heat. Sir, I don’t really believe that, I just-”

“Shut it, Jess.” Gabriel kissed Jack’s cheek and let him go, straightening his back and placing his hands on each side of Jack’s head by the couch, then tilting his body forward again until his body weight was partially supported by his arms. “I know you don’t, you don’t care about what people say. But Jackie here does, and I know he’s been chastising himself over the fact he’s got the hots for you, and I also know that’s the reason he’s been biting at his own lip instead of saying something about it. He’s been hearing about bunnies being _easy_ for so long, it eventually got into that pretty head of his. Ain’t that right?”

Jack looked up, lifting his eyebrows at Gabriel in a gesture of misery.

“Jack wasn’t going to do anything about it, you weren’t going to do anything about it, and I wouldn’t welcome you into my pack without making sure it wasn’t just a whim.”

Jesse bared his teeth and wrinkled his nose; he felt as if they had been treated like a mission. “I don’t like being manipulated.”

Gabriel seemed unimpressed by his response, as he circled the couch until he was standing in between Jack and Jesse. “It was the only way I’d get a clear response. It’s not like any of us knows how to talk about their feelings, Overwatch only hires the stubborn.”

As much as McCree hated to admit it, what was being said was true. Gabriel kept walking closer to him, and he had to fight his legs not to back away when he couldn’t read the man. “Did you get your answer?”

Halting just a foot away, Gabriel sniffed, his tail wagging a couple of times in a way he had never permitted himself to do when in front of his subordinates. Jesse’s body language showed he was alert, but his smell expressed he was still turned on- the way his pants bulged out did too. “Yes. It’s been decades since Jack bared his neck to someone new. Last time was for me.”

Jesse gulped at the implications of that, feeling his ears dropping when Gabriel stared so intensely at him. Reyes wet his own lips, canines showing when he didn’t completely close his mouth afterwards. He lifted his hand up, placing it on Jesse’s waist tenderly, making it obvious that Jesse could push it away if he wanted to.

Jesse’s eyes darted towards Jack, who remained on the couch but had moved to sit at the border of it, he was watching closely, waiting for something to happen. He was still trembling a little, the sweet smell of him even stronger- it invaded Jesse’s senses and made his body temperature raise, made Gabriel’s hand on his waist feel like it wasn’t enough. The stillness of the situation was killing him. He had started breathing through his mouth, and Gabriel sealed it with his lips.

Fuck.

Gabriel definitely could kiss. He licked inside Jesse’s mouth and bit his bottom lip until it burnt. Everything felt as if it was burning- Gabriel’s mouth, the hand on his waist that had lifted his shirt up somewhere along the way until it was touching skin. As soon as Gabriel stopped kissing deeply, and gave him a sweet peck on his cheek, Jesse was putty. He whined, pushed his body closer to Gabe’s, and bared his neck.

Jack snorted from where he sat. He had been on the other end of Gabriel’s fingers, knew they could make anyone melt, even a coyote- but it was surprising to see Gabriel as enthusiastic. Gabriel wasn’t an easy one to win over, especially when it came to letting someone be so close to him that they could reach towards Jack as well. When he saw Gabriel licking Jesse’s neck, asking for permission, Jack couldn’t help but curse as he reached for his pants, sliding his hand underneath them until he was touching himself over the soft fabric of his underwear. He was leaking, of course he was. Rumors of bunnies fucking anyone might’ve been a lie according to Gabriel, but there was no denying that rabbits were a tad different when it came to sex. After SEP it had only gotten worse, reaching the point where sometimes Gabriel was left exhausted when Jack could’ve gone for plenty rounds more. Jack knew he could be a handful, and he knew he was a handful that Gabriel was more than happy to handle on his own, but he sure as hell would welcome Jesse’s help. There wasn’t a single time Jack had reached a point of exhaustion that would have him dropping dead after sex, not the way Gabriel did so often- no matter how enhanced Gabe was as well.

“It’s not a marriage proposal, fuckin’ bite me already.” Jesse placed his hand on the nape of Gabe’s neck, nails scratching in warning.

Judging by Gabe’s laugh, he wasn’t very much intimidated. While the bite wouldn’t bind them forever, Jesse didn’t seem to be very conscious of the fact Gabriel was not only welcoming him into his pack, but also offering him to climb his way from an outsider to his equal. Thus, it might not have been significant in the way it wasn’t irreversible, but it was still a big step.

“Another impatient ingrate.” Gabriel grazed Jesse’s neck with his teeth, before biting softly. He didn’t break skin- it was just playful teasing, but it had Jesse rubbing himself against his leg and pulling at Gabriel’s silky hair as if he couldn’t help it.

“Fuck,” Jesse took a deep breath and then groaned. “What is it with the smell?”

Gabriel chuckled, kissing the soft bite mark before pointing at Jack with his thumb.

It made Jesse look over Gabe’s shoulder towards the couch, where Jack was sprawled out horizontally, taking all the space. His back was slightly arched as he rubbed himself underneath his pants, ears dropped like heavy fabric over his head, chest heaving.

Jesse’s nose twitched as he let go of Gabriel to walk towards Jack, hypnotized by the smell. When Jack’s eyes opened and closed slowly, fluttering his eyelids, he felt spellbound by them as well. Did all bunnies smell that way when turned on or was it stronger because of Jack’s altered body? Did anybody else’s mouth water and dick twitch when getting a sniff? - Cause it felt like a weird combination. Jesse’s nature seemed to be confused as to whether Jackie was food or a mate, and it felt like an unexpectedly intoxicating mix.

Kneeling down on the floor next to the couch, he took in Jack’s image unsure whether to interrupt, until he heard Jack gently saying his name. Jesse looked at Gabriel, asking for permission, but the man instead ruffled his hair and walked past him, lifting Jack’s back off the couch and climbing behind him- back against the arm of the couch, he sat comfortably with his legs sprawled, allowing Jack to rest on his chest and in between his legs. Reyes snaked his hands around Jack’s, held them still until Jack started trashing, snarling at him and showing his teeth- it was incredible how many behaviors he seemed to have picked up from his lover. Gabriel chuckled and helped Jack move the hand with which he had been touching himself, lowering Jack’s pants and underwear in order to get a clear view of what he was doing.

Jesse bit down on his bottom lip at the sight. Jack’s fur looked incredibly soft, it peppered his belly and surrounded his dick. Sticky and delicious, he was more than a mouthful. “Damn it, Jackie.”

Gabriel smiled against Jack’s neck. “You should pull his pants lower and see his Easter eggs”

“Gabe, if it weren’t for the way your hand is too close to my dick, I’d have fucking made you swallow your own tongue.” Jack turned his face to the side, staring at Gabriel

“How about you do that for me?” Gabriel winked, and leant his head until he was able to kiss Jack. There were teeth involved- Jesse could tell so much from his place next to them on the floor.

Deciding he had seen enough, McCree stood up and walked towards the end of the couch. Gently, he pulled up Jack’s feet up one at a time and took his shoes and socks off, giving each sole a quick rub that had Jack humming against Gabe’s lips. He paused after getting his hands on Jack’s pants, waiting for an indication on whether he should keep going or stop altogether, Jack clearly welcoming the idea since he lifted himself briefly off the couch to free his tail from the way.

Slowly, Jesse peeled every layer of clothes until Jack laid naked on the couch, still resting his back on Gabriel’s chest and bracketed by his legs. Sniffing the air as if he was addicted to the smell, McCree crawled on top of the couch towards Jack, careful not to place his knee on top of anybody’s leg- after all, with three grown men on top of a couch it started feeling like a game of twister.

He kissed the inside of Jack’s thigh softly, his beard tickling the skin, and trailed his way towards the man’s chest until his tongue was circling a nipple. He sucked on it softly and Jack’s hands gripped his clothes tightly, Gabriel’s lips muffling his moans. He sucked again and Jack’s hips lifted off the couch until he was rubbing against Jesse’s leg.

One of Jack’s ears twitched its way on top of Gabriel’s face, who snorted and kissed it before Jack moved it away. Staring at the way Jack’s hips moved, Gabriel placed the palm of his hand against the man’s belly to hold him down, allowing the back of his fingers to caress Jesse’s cheek on the way.

Jesse kneaded Jack’s chest muscles as he concentrated on sucking his nipple to a furious crimson, while Jack insisted on trying to rub himself against Jesse even when Gabriel wouldn’t let him, resulting in a string of curses and frustrated moans that, judging by the twitch on his lips, seemed to be entertaining Gabe.

He kissed his way downwards carefully, playfully licking one of Gabriel’s fingers when he came across the man’s hand on Jack’s stomach, and continued until he was panting hot breaths on Jack’s cock. He could feel how his cheeks were burning, a thin layer of sweat all over his body, lips wet from kissing- when he looked upwards and in between his lashes, Gabriel and Jack seemed to be taking in his image as if they had dreamt it the night before. Who would have thought he’d have two Overwatch commanders melting at the sight of him? Jesse smirked and licked Jack’s cock like an ice cream without breaking eye contact, enjoyed being rewarded for it when Jack’s head fell back against Gabriel’s shoulder, at the same time that Gabe’s hand moved towards Jesse’s hair to grip slowly- the other one still on Jack’s belly.

He tasted Jack playfully, licking with just the tip of his tongue from the bottom to the top of his shaft, nuzzling against his balls occasionally when he found the first time he did it Jack’s hand shot up and gripped the couch as if he could asphyxiate it. He kept doing so until Gabriel decided he was being too much of a tease and pulled him by the hair, pressing his mouth against the tip of Jack’s cock. Jesse whined at the tug and felt his ears lowering, in a submissive gesture that was more needy than scared.

“If you don’t tire him soon, you’ll regret it later, trust me.” Gabriel’s hand turned soft on his hair, brushing a few strands away from Jesse’s face.

“It’s ok, you can pull, I can take it.” Jesse rubbed his nose against Jack one last time before opening his mouth to close it around him, moaning when he felt Gabriel taking his advice and grabbing him harder by the hair once again.

Jack’s tail twitched against Gabriel’s erection when he couldn’t seem to decide whether he wanted to press himself harder against Gabe, or push himself up towards Jesse’s wet mouth. Gabriel’s hand holding him in place had started to make him go crazy. “More, please. Please Gabe. Gabe, Jesse…”

Hearing his name rolling out of Jack’s tongue so sweetly made Jesse have some mercy, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked harder. He was being prudent and taking it inch by inch, but Gabriel seemed to notice how effortless it was and used his grip on him to push him further- it was slow, and Reyes was looking at him for any signs that he couldn’t continue, but his grip remained strong. Gabriel always pushed him during training, it was no surprise to find out he tested his limits in bed as well.

Finally, he was able to take Jack completely, eyes teary at the effort. He breathed in harshly through his nose a couple of times as Gabriel held him in place, only pushing him upwards when Jesse was a second away from chocking around Jack. Then Gabriel’s hand stopped to brush his hair and push his ears back softly, shamelessly petting him, and fuck if it turned Jesse on. He seemed to be giving Jesse a break, but Jesse didn’t want it, placing his hand on top of Gabriel’s and helping him push back down until Gabe was controlling his pace, careful but relentless.

“You two really make a pretty picture right now.” Reyes stared at them marveled, kissing Jack’s cheek when the man turned his head to the side as the pace got faster.

“Gabe- wait I’m gonna cum. Fuck.”

Jesse found Gabriel looking at him in question, so he nodded as best as he could in the position he was. Soon his mouth was being filled, he swallowed most of it but some trickled down his chin as Gabriel pushed him away. He could feel the dry tears on his face and wondered when that had happened- Jack seemed to notice after a while, when he could think again, and lifted himself away from Gabriel’s chest in order to rub his thumb against Jesse’s cheek.

“Was that too harsh?” Jack sounded worried, and judging by the way Gabriel’s body tensed at the question, both of them doubted whether they had pushed too hard during their high. Jesse didn’t reply at first, closing his eyes as he enjoyed Jack’s finger dropping to his lips and cleaning some cum away- he opened his mouth to suck in Jack’s finger, trying not to waste any single drop of the taste of him when it was so good.

“You were harsh. As harsh as I needed.” His words made Jack and Gabe relax, so he kneeled on the couch and started pulling his shirt up and through his head. “If I want you to stop, you’ll notice. I’ll show you I want to stop.” He stood up a foot away from the couch as he stripped himself of his clothes until he was standing naked, enjoying being watched- the way Jack’s spent dick seemed to start swelling up again after so little only at the sight of Jesse fueling his confidence. “Does it look to ya like I want to stop?”

Gabriel huffed. “Cheeky but stupid, as always.”

Jesse pouted, one of his ears twitching as if avoiding a fly. Jack couldn’t help but laugh, he sat up and Gabriel used the newly gained space to get up and take off his clothes as well, until the three of them were finally naked.

Jack caressed Jesse’s ears as he spoke to Gabriel. “You two should’ve gone to my room and not my office, this is going to be a pain to clean afterwards.”

“Well, it’s not my fault you sleep in your office. And my plan worked, didn’t it?” Gabriel stood by the couch completely naked like an Adonis. Jesse’s eyes inspecting him like a sculpture- he wanted to touch him. To touch Jack too. Jesse wanted to make the most out of it before it was over, desperate like a man drinking water before walking into the dessert.

He must’ve been looking like a puppy that was about to be kicked out, since Gabriel got closer to scratch behind his ear as well, his hand sometimes bumping against Jack’s. “Don’t worry your pretty head, cowboy. We’re not done. Not even for the day, can’t you smell that?”

Sniffing the air, Jesse turned his head towards Jack- he was still blushed from his chest to his ears, and smelt even sweeter than before. “Fuck. How is it that you smell so good?”

It was the second time he asked, and Gabriel finally decided to answer. “He always smelt good, especially when turned on- but after the enhancement program it somehow got stronger. His stamina shot to the roof too, I can barely keep up sometimes.” Jack huffed at him, rolling his eyes. “Don’t get cocky. Jesse’s going to help from now on, we’re going to have you melting through our fingers.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to get a third guy to help, just in case?”

“Ha. Ha.” Gabriel cocked his head at Jesse. “What do you say? We aren’t going to find another guy like you, Jesse. Can we handle Jackie?”

His tail standing at the flattery, Jesse nodded, eyes drifting towards Jack’s regained hardness- as if he hadn’t come barely minutes before.

“Why don’t you lie down, Jesse? You’ve been kneeling on the couch all this time and, trust me, you’re going to need to rest your back.” Gabriel signaled at the couch with his hands as well, waiting for Jesse to do as he said- he heard Jesse mumbling something about exaggeration, but soon enough he was laying down.

McCree had been waiting for Gabriel to get closer after asking him to move, but instead he found Jack climbing on top of him, slowly covering the source of light on the office ceiling until a halo of light surrounded his head. Darn it if he looked pretty. He had the face of an angel and the smile of a demon as he cornered McCree on the couch, soft bunny ears dropping until they were grazing Jesse. Jackie was definitely a hard one to fit in a box- not only because he was huge, but because his whole personality and body language were full of contradictions that somehow complemented each other.

Leaning down to kiss Jesse’s neck, Jack’s body heat surrounded Jesse, shielding him from the chilly air of the room. He didn’t bite, but there was some nibbling- it was subtle, but Jack was being persistent enough that Jesse could tell there were going to be marks. Unable to help himself, Jesse thrusted his hips up, desperately trying to get some contact and moaning when the tip of his dick bumped against Jack’s belly button.

“Fuck.” Jesse was actually making an effort to keep his eyes open and not throw his head backwards to expose his neck. Instead, he focused on Jack and Gabriel. The most he could see from Jack from his position was his disarranged hair, and his shoulder blades sticking up as he remained bent down to practically eat Jesse’s neck; meanwhile Gabriel was still standing next to the couch, his arm moving and, though Jesse’s field of vision didn’t reach where his hand was, he was moving it in circles- so Jesse could guess it was lying on Jack’s lower back.

As soon as Jack started tracing a similar path to the one Jesse had traced on him, kissing lower and lower, giving a quick lap with his tongue at one of his nipples, and continuing until he was kissing the tip of Jesse’s dick, McCree bit his lower lip to the point of bruising. The Strike Commander moved_ fast_. Jesse couldn’t help himself no more and closed his eyes, threw his head backwards, thrusted his hips upwards again, until he felt a thumb pressing carefully on his lips, prompting Jesse to stop biting it. He opened his eyes and saw Gabriel by his side, sharp eyes staring at him, his voice was raspy when he spoke.

“May I?”

It took some seconds to understand the question, especially when Jack had moved on to swallowing him mercilessly. Jesse whimpered, eyebrows arching up as he concentrated, only understanding when he opened his mouth slightly and Gabe slipped his thumb in gently. Nodding, he opened up his mouth more, Gabriel placing both his hands on the back of the couch to hold himself in place as he leant his pelvis towards Jesse- it wasn’t enough to reach Jesse’s lips, not while keeping his feet on the floor, so he let out a frustrated grunt that had McCree laughing, bending his arms, and lifting his back off the couch in order to lick a wet stripe along Gabe’s length. Apparently his jaw wasn’t getting any rest today.

Giving a blowjob while getting one wasn’t an easy task for him, but Gabriel seemed to enjoy it when he couldn’t help but stop to moan around him. He synched his movements to Jack’s, doing a fine job until Jack’s tongue slipped towards Jesse’s balls, and lower towards his hole when he felt Jesse’s legs trembling. Not wanting to hurt Gabriel, he let go of him to clench his jaw, Gabe’s cock sloppily bumping onto his cheek and making a mess on him.

“Fuck.” Gabe tried to retreat, but Jesse held onto his waist with one hand, keeping him in place and nuzzling against the bottom of his shaft.

“’S no problem, boss.” He smiled, lips glittery against Gabriel’s skin. Before he could add any smug comment to that, Jack was lapping at his hole, making him shake on the couch where he was resting, his arms weakening until he had his back against the cushions once again. “Holy. Fuck. Dammit.”

Jack snickered at him, Jesse could feel hot puffs of air on his skin as he did so, and then felt the man leaving a sweet kiss on his thigh. Gabriel had kneeled on the floor to lap at Jesse’s cheek, cleaning the drops of pre-come that he had accidentally painted on Jesse after the cowboy had let him go.

Jack’s head popped up from in between Jesse’s legs. His hair was more disarranged each minute that went by, ears looking soft in comparison to all that perked up fur- he blinked sheepishly. “Can I fuck you?”

Wow. No rodeos, straight to the point.

Jesse nodded, whispering a soft “Yes” when Jack didn’t move further at the gesture.

Morrison scrambled to look for something in Gabe’s clothes that were still laying on the floor, retrieving a packet of lube and waving it victoriously. Reyes laughed- he had come prepared. Soon Jack’s wet finger was rubbing inside him, while Gabe kissed his lips slowly. He felt pampered, felt at home, which was a strange thing to feel when you had a finger shoved up your ass.

After considerate preparation, three fingers later, and with Jesse scratching at the couch from over-stimulation at the back and none whatsoever at the front, Jack was pushing him against the arm of the couch, crowding him and lifting his legs up with Gabriel’s help. Then he was entering him. Jesse hadn’t been sleeping with anybody for a while now, too busy training, going to missions, working for the two people that were with him at the moment- the irony. As a result, everything felt a bit overwhelming, in a good way.

Jesse’s tail twitched underneath him as he curved his back, feeling the way Jack entered him inch by inch. He was careful enough for it not to hurt, but persistent, making Jesse feel the push. Soon Jesse felt filled to the brink, and yet it seemed like Jack could keep going, occupying each space that was made for him.

“Fuck. Jack.” Jesse’s hands found their way to the back of Jack’s neck, almost pulling at the small hairs there. Jack got closer to him, legs bent as he shared Jesse’s space, chest over chest, nuzzling Jesse’s neck and biting it playfully.

Gabriel walked towards the empty space behind Jack on the couch, and sat there, using what remained of lube to wet his fingers and prepare Jack. He made a quick work out of it, obviously accustomed to doing so due to their relationship. Jack remained still as Gabriel pushed inside him, until Jesse was squirming for more.

Gabe rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder and winked at Jesse. “Trust me, you’re going to thank me for helping you tire him, later.”

He didn’t get to reply. But he understood what Gabriel meant in little time.

Jack was merciless. He pounded hard, hit Jesse’s prostate every single time, and the only thing constant about his pace was how it got faster. It was in those moments that Jesse was reminded that the two men on top of him were not ordinary- Jack’s stamina was inhumane.

He could feel some drool dropping from his mouth, but couldn’t manage to feel embarrassed about it when he was busy looking for something to bite in order not to start screaming. He settled for hiding his face in his hands, trying not to concentrate on the way his dick kept rubbing against Jack’s abdomen with each thrust. His ears were flat against his head as Gabriel’s hands reached for Jesse’s, peeling them off his face so he could no longer hide behind them- he was chuckling at his blissed out expression, knowing full well how being at the end of Jack felt like.

When he started seeing white he knew he was about to come, body shaking, he felt hot all over, and could still smell the damned sweet smell that had him drunk. Gabriel came second, and pitied Jesse enough to help, circle his arm around Jack to play with his nipples, and bite at his neck. Jack grabbed Jesse’s wrists, held him in place as he pounded the deepest he could, filled Jesse with cum until it was pouring out of him.

It took them all three some time to recover, falling one on top of each other lazily like layers on a sandwich. After a while, Jack lifted his head up suddenly, hitting Gabriel’s chin on the way and causing him to curse. “I didn’t use a condom.”

He looked panicked, which was hilarious, his ears perked up all the way which made it even funnier. Jesse chuckled. “It ain’t like you can get me pregnant. And I doubt any of you got any illness to spread, what with the biological enhancements and all- hell, ya probably cured any bug I got.”

Jack was blushed already, but with his embarrassment, it felt like he was even redder. “It’s not that, I didn’t ask you if I could.”

Gabriel poked Jesse’s forehead, he looked as if he had liquefied on top of Jack, all his limbs relaxed and his eyes half closed. “Also it’s not like some magic syrup. Filling your ass with our cum won’t cure you of a cold, sadly.”

“But heck if I’d be glad to let ya try. Repeatedly.” Jesse grinned, kissing Jack’s lips for good measure, trying to ease him out of his worry. “Just not now. Or like, for a while. I don’t think I’ll be able to sit for the rest of the day.”

Jack looked even more embarrassed at the comment, pouting guiltily when Gabriel downright laughed at them. “See? And that’s because I was helping. Trust me, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to _stand_. Sometimes when you saw me limping it was because I had been hurt during a mission, then sometimes Jackie had been too turned on to stop himself from fucking my ass numb. And it’s not like I was going to stop him anytime either.”

“I’m sorry you can’t take all my passion.” Jack commented, smiling when Gabriel scoffed at the lame comment.

“I don’t know Jackie, with Jesse here, we might even leave you limping for a change.”

Jesse smiled, content that they were counting on him, and smiled wider once Jack nuzzled against his chest- settling against it as if Jesse was the most comfortable pillow, and Gabriel the warmest blanket.

It wasn’t every day that instead of finding your home, the home found you, and Jesse wasn’t about to start complaining about it. Instead, he lifted his hand up to brush Jack’s hair, and tangled his leg with Gabriel’s- making himself comfortable since they were evidently not going to get up any time soon.


End file.
